User talk:Barselc
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:254722 162808397167 562817167 2435042 6109065 n.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fibijean 14 (Talk) 03:16, July 5, 2012 Recent Wiki Changes Hi! I have recently been reading your edits to the wiki and I would just like to say how much we appreciate having a new active community member, especially as neither ShadowenX nor I have had much time for editing lately. Although at first I was dubious about your almost over-detailed summaries, I think the summary you have recently written for episode 7 is a good length and detail amount, and it would be good if you could help me to edit the others down a bit, so that prospective viewers don't feel too overwhelmed on their first try :) I also noticed some of your comments regarding quotes at the bottom of the episodes page. It is true that the English dubbed version is official; however, despite this most subbed versions are much more accurate to the original Japanese (If you would like an explanation of why, I would be only too happy to give you one). I therefore believe that, in order to maintain accuracy, we should quote from the English sub wherever possible, and therefore it is not necessary to provide two different versions of each quote. Please reply soon and tell me what you think. Fibijean 14 (talk) 11:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. ShadowenX told me that it might be a good idea to have both a short and an extremely detailed plot summary, so we could do that instead if you want :) The reason I would rather use the subs is because they are directly translated from the original Japanese, which makes them more accurate. On the other hand, when animes are dubbed, the words have to be synched with the movements of the characters' mouths, and look as if the characters are actually speaking English. This often means that the original lines are changed and altered in order to make the dub seem more realistic, and accuracy is therefore sacrificed in favour of realism. Which is fine, but since we want to make the quotes as accurate to the original lines as possible, I think subs are the way to go, personally. (A good example of the above is my version of fullmetal alchemist, which is dubbed but still has subtitles. It's often annoying to watch, because the dubs and the subs usually say completely different things. An example is in a scene where a woman, Izumi, bursts into a room where another character, Greed, is waiting. When he sees her, Greed says, "Who the hell are you?!" and, according to the subs, she replies, "A housewife!" while the dubbed voice simultaneously shouts, "I'm pissed!") Sorry my explanation above was so long. Basically that's why I think the subs would be best, but if you have a different opinion I would love to hear it. When I have time, I will also come through the episode pages and edit them gramatically to make them flow better, but in the meantime I would just like to thank you so much for your hard work on the wiki. We really appreciate it!! Oh, and one more thing - if you have any friends who also like Legend of the Legendary Heroes, don't forget to refer them to the wiki so they can help too! sorry, that last message was from me. Fibijean 14 (talk) 00:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : I do agree with fibijean on this (I'm pretty sure I put that in a comment somewhere). However, what she has failed to mention is that there are many differnt sub versions out there... some of them great and some of them absolutely terrible. If there are official subs I suppose it wold be best to use them. : The reason I tend to watch anime in sub rather than dub is mainly so that I can watch the series as it was originally designed and intended, rather than how it was adapted later. The Japanese voice actors are often at least as good as their dub counterparts (often much better in the case of fan-dubs) and, as mentioned above, they tend to be truer to the original script. : Of course, some dubs can be very good - even better than the original voice actors, sometimes. However, for the sake of accuracy on the wiki, it's probably best to quote from the original Japanese (albeit a subbed version of it). : ShadowenX (talk) 13:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) sure! I think the different episode summaries is a good idea. I'll help you with that. I think ShadowenX has been quite busy lately and hasn't had time for the wiki, but I"m sure he'll be back soon. And we'll both be sure to respond to your blog posts as soon as we have time! Fibijean 14 (talk) 01:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Just finished editing Episode 1. Please read it and tell me if you have a problem. There was just one thing I found confusing: the part at the very end, where Sion is reading the words of Ryner's Report, I couldn't find anywhere in the original episode when I looked. Are you sure that's in episode 1? Fibijean 14 (talk) 07:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Was the part you quoted at the end taken from the official dub? Because I looked again, and Sion IS reading Ryner's report (sorry, made a mistake there), but the words are very different in my version to the ones quoted on the wiki. If your version is quoted from the dub, that would probably explain it. Fibijean 14 (talk) 02:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) In that case, if yours is the official subs, then we'll trust that, seeing as my version isn't official, just fansubbed. Fibijean 14 (talk) 05:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC)